


By the Lake

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: An excuse to write Touken, Don't say I never do anything for fandoms I like anymore, F/M, My Ghoul OTP, Probably ooc, Semi-public sex i guess, Touken, and porn, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When, after midnight, her husband suggests that they take a relaxing trip to the lake Touka's first thought isn't "why" but "why not?"





	By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This series is far too amazing to have such an inactive fandom. 
> 
> Because I hate that, and because I love all of you, (even the ones I don't know) I have decided to come out of my anxiety-covered shell and start anonymously posting stories I've written over the course of years. Some of them may date as far back as late 2014 so there will be different styles, tricks and skill levels being used.   
My stories aren't amazing but I hope they may inspire someone and jump start fanfic production a little. I miss logging on here and seeing 2-6 new stories per day. 
> 
> No reviews are required but if you want to drop one I would appreciate it because I will be keeping check!

The lake looked so different at nighttime. It was silly and she knew she shouldn’t be surprised by this but she is. Touka really never had a reason to think about just how this area would look when the sun went down. She sort of wished she had come here sooner. But then again tonight's company added to the charm of it all.

The lake was still, but not eerie. The surface of the water resembling dark glass underneath the night sky. The moon hung full, pinned in the center of a canopy of stars. And once again she finds herself thankful. Thankful that the war was over, thankful that they were no longer living underground like. rats And mostly thankful that those she loved were still with her. It was easy to reflect on all the things she had to be grateful for underneath such a beautiful backdrop.

Her husband was right. His seemingly spontaneous exclamation at no earlier than 1 a.m. of ‘_Let’s go to the lake!_’ though unexpected was a good idea. He said it would be a stress-melting change of scenery - something that they both needed. 

Even though the fighting was mostly over and Tokyo was beginning to heal itself there was still so much to do, so many plans to enact and things to figure out. Life was nothing short of overwhelming and these rare, peaceful moments were to be treasured.

She doesn't realize she's smiling softly to herself. Touka wondered if it was the pregnancy hormones coursing through that had turned her into a sentimental sap. She placed her hand on her belly. It was still small but she knew in the upcoming months it would expand. She was almost okay with the knowledge that soon enough most of her clothes wouldn’t fit. She hadn’t heard Kaneki return from the car with the blanket she had asked for, too lost in her thoughts.

He tenderly placed it around her shoulders and reclaimed his seat next to her, a loving smile on his face. “It’s pretty here tonight,” she sighed as she peered back out at the water’s surface.

She felt Kaneki’s stare on her. “You’re pretty every night,” he told her quietly, seriously. “Every day, too.”

"You know you’re stupid, right?"

"_Touka-chaaan_…" his voice sounded like a puppy whining as he turned his head to nuzzle her temple, kissing the top of her head. Ever since they left the ward he had been far more touchy-feely. Now that it was just them he didn’t bother to hold back his affections. It made Touka feel odd but not in a bad way. She supposed more than anything it made her feel wanted. And that was a decidedly pleasant feeling.

"You know it’s true - "

He couldn't even finish his sentence. Touka leaned against his chest, her head against the crook of his neck. She knew it never failed to take him by surprise and shut him up when she willingly leaned on him for support. She didn’t want to hear him try to convince her she was pretty or attractive or beautiful again. It didn’t matter, not really.

As long as he loved her she was fine.

She whispered, eyes still staring out at the water, "I missed you today."

She knew that small, simple declarations like that always made his heart bound in his rib cage. If she had difficulties believing she was pretty then he had a problem believing she wanted him – or in his words, that he warranted her love at all.

She can feel him glow next to her.

"I thought about you all day," he takes the lead. "While I was at the meeting. I could barely concentrate on anything anyone was saying. All I kept thinking about was how much I wanted to be with you. I didn’t even have time to kiss you goodbye before I left this morning.”

Touka hmms thoughtfully. “Well, you have time now.”

Gently Kaneki slipped his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her head up just enough so that his lips were hovering close to hers. "Yeah, I guess I do..."

Her eyelashes fluttered, lids descending half-closed as she drew in a breath. He touched his mouth to hers, placing a hand on the back of her head as he held her close to him, his fingers tangled up in her hair. Touka couldn’t stop the embarrassing moan from escaping just because of his kiss. She was so weak for him.

With little care, she wrapped her arms around his neck and reciprocated the kiss eagerly. The tip of her tongue flickered playfully over his lips, asking for entry as she all but slid up into his lap. Kaneki reached around, using his unoccupied hand to grab her ass. He squeezed it as he pulled her the rest of the way onto his lap so that she was straddling his hips. She rubbed down against him, causing a small moan to be drawn from his throat as he opened his mouth for her tongue.

Kissing the man she loved under the stars was sweet, but now Touka wanted something more. She was hungry and was surprised she hadn't realized earlier. Thankfully it seemed his longings matched hers – as was evident by the way he was moving his hand beneath her shirt, wriggling his strong yet soft fingers under the new maternity bra she had begun to wear.

He stroked and pinched her nipples playfully between his fingers and she gasped, whimpered. Her breast had become so sensitive lately. Her mind felt water-logged as she grabbed onto his pants, unbuttoning them so enthusiastically that the zipper came undone in the same motion.

Carefully Kaneki rolled on top of her, one placing itself to rest on the back of her neck. He kissed her throat softly, and she dipped her fingers into his waistband. She could already feel how hard he was – the head of his cock pressed up against his underwear– which was already dampening with pre-cum.

A part of her understood they shouldn’t be doing this in such an open, public spot. As unlikely as it was that other people were as weird as them and would come to the lake in the early morning hours, it was not impossible. With the same fierceness that she kissed and stroked him to full hardness, she told that part of her to shut the fuck up.

"Kaneki," she whined his name, pressing her mouth to his earlobe and nibbling at it, licking up the shell so that his entire body shivered. She had discovered some time ago that his ears were one of his most erogenous spots only placed behind his cock and kakuhou area. Touka used this information to her full advantage.

She placed a hand on the back of his head and clasped at his hair, pulling him down a tiny bit closer so that her teeth could gnaw up the cartilage. Kaneki groaned, his hips rocking against hers, grinding against her sundress. He took hold of her hips and with steady fingers pushed up the pale blue dress, reaching underneath where he began to inch her panties down her hips, pulling them off and setting them down onto the long-forgotten blanket.

Goosebumps rose on her flesh immediately with exposure to the cool night air but she did not waste a second. Eagerly she wrapped her legs around his waist, using them to push his hips against hers – letting her feel how wet and ready she was – soaking the front of his underwear even further and feeling his cock pulse with need. "I love you," she whispered. "I want you."

"I love you too. I always want you." He was already reaching down to tug on the front of his underwear. His cock sprang out, throbbing with his desire as he pressed it up against her entrance. She was so slick and wet – he was going to go crazy if he staled a minute longer. His cock sank deep inside.

Touka’s moans grew louder, longer with every delicious inch. She felt herself yielding more and more to him with every stroke, every inch until he finally worked himself down to the base, his hips flush against hers. She had grown silent by then, the rest of her pleasure stuck in her throat as she looked at him through lowered lashes, her lips slightly parted as she set her hands on the side of his face. Her entire body glowing with a lovely blush.

He kissed her lips and thrusts his hips against hers, enjoying how the motion made her eyes roll up and her lashes flutter. She wailed and bit the bottom of her lip, clinging to him as his hips rolled again and their bodies pressed together again and again. She pushed her face into his chest and he held her close as he kept his movements steady at first, luxuriously savoring every precious moment spent with her like this.

He drew his cock out, letting her feel each inch slide out before thrusting it back in. She clutched him tighter and threw his head back as she panted, eyes becoming teary from the overpowering feeling of it all.

Kaneki knew wasn't going to last long this way, teasing her to madness. It was too hard, too needy to hold out for long but he was also enjoying himself far too much to stop. He never wanted this to end. “So beautiful.”

He slid one hand under her dress top, fondling her breasts, stroking her nipples gently this time until they peak near painfully. It was just another elevated sensation for her to feel course through her. She could feel herself dripping down her thighs, his cock making a slick path between them.

To make it easier, she kept her legs wrapped around him setting one ankle on top of the other so that they were locked around his waist tightly. He was so gentle with her and so considerate like always – but at the same time, she could feel him picking up speed. He was caving into his need, and she wanted more, too. She wanted him to be rougher. She dug her nails into his lower back approximately wear his rinkaku would emerge from. She hoped the action would encourage him to go faster.

Kaneki took the hint.

He picked up speed, pulling himself up enough so that he could slide his knees underneath her – his hands holding her up off the ground and spreading her even wider apart. He wasn't even pushing in all the way anymore but he was thrusting faster, harder –and the only sounds that she could hear were the wet sounds of their flesh, his heavy panting, and the sound of loons on the lake before them.

She was close. _She was so close._ She was on the verge of squealing, she needed to orgasm so badly. Her words were pulled out between trembling lips – her hips bucking against him and swiveling, sinking down as far onto his cock as she could go with his hands keeping hold of her. "Kaneki-!" she moaned, her voice breathy and trembling. "Please, I need to – mmmm! I need to come!"

"Yeah?" He was so close that hearing that she was on the verge of climax as well was a relief. "Lets cum at the same time," he struggled to speak as he reached down with one hot, slick finger to stroke her clit. He knew precisely how much pressure to apply – making small circles, stroking faster and faster and watching her whole body flush deeper underneath him – so evident in the moonlight.

"I'm going to cum," he keened, clutching at her frantically. She nodded, whimpering to encourage him. She wanted to wait for him. She tried to wait for him but in the end, she couldn't hold herself back for a second long.

Kaneki felt her clench around his cock, her cunt clutching around his cock as she orgasmed hard.

With that, he tensed painfully. His cock pulsed inside of her, the veins thrumming with the heat of his racing blood. He came – exploded, rather, feeling his cum start to spill out of her and slip down the sides of his shaft, even though he was still deep inside. He let himself stay in for a moment, riding out the last waves of their orgasms together. He gazed down at her after a moment, sweat beading his forehead. “_Fuck_.”

Though her body was weak somehow she managed to slap his shoulder. "You don’t get to swear, asshole.” Her harsh words at odds with the languid smile on her lips – her body still flowing with the remains of euphoria. "Only I get to swear."

"Yeah, whatever you say." He pulled out carefully and then turned over on his side, landing on his back against the blanket and letting out a contented sigh.

“It’s pretty here tonight," he teasingly mimicked her earlier words. She smirked with narrowed eyes, nimble fingers latching onto his earlobe and pulling until he pushed her hand away. Sometimes he truly regretted her discovering that his ears were so sensitive.

“Idiot,” she sighed fondly before nestling into his shoulder, getting him to lift his arm so she could cuddle against his side. He wrapped his arms around her and she could tell from his steadying breaths that he was on the brink of knocking out like a light. “You – _we_ can’t sleep here!”

“Who says we can’t?” He let out an unimpressed yawn.

“Me, I said it. Are you honestly going to make the mother of your child sleep on the hard ground? Really? Kaneki, look at me! Don’t you dare close your eyes, Ken!”

Ah, his given name. She meant business.

Stretching his arms above his head he asks with a lopsided grin, “I thought you liked hard things?”

When he had first begun to make unexpected and blatantly sexual comments it used to make her sputter in both embarrassment and disbelief. Disbelief that Kaneki Ken could even _think_ like _that_ let alone summon up the gull to say such things. Now, however, she was all but used to his perverse side and it only served to make her roll her eyes.“You’re the worst after sex, I hope you know that.”

Slowly, with tired limbs, they clamored to their feet. Gathering up their blanket Kaneki asked with artificial innocence, “Does that mean I’m the best during sex?”

She groans not bothering to answer. As much as she played up being pestered by this different side of him – a side that had grown more noticeable after the war – she adored their little verbal jabs and shared jokes. It was a side he only granted her a view of, something only they shared. That alone made it special. And in truth, she would take a million and one sly, lewd remarks from Kaneki over one pained look or a grief filled sob wrecking his body. She prayed those days were in the past for good.

Kaneki was complex. One moment he could be a huge pervert and the next nonintoxicating sweet. Attentively he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, a caring smile that reached his eyes on his face. “Let’s go home, _wife_.” And with a tenderness she’ll never fully understand, he kisses her hand before lacing his fingers through hers.

She sighs. God, she really loves him. “Yeah, let’s go home,_ husband_.”

As they walk back to the car Touka finds herself anticipating more impromptu after-midnight trips with Kaneki.


End file.
